Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-87729 discloses a technique related to a wavelength conversion laser device. The wavelength conversion laser device includes a light source that emits a beam including a plurality of wavelength components, a demultiplexer that demultiplexes the beam into wavelength components, an light modulator that modulates the demultiplexed wavelength components, and a multiplexer that multiplexes the modulated wavelength components.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-47632 discloses a technique relating to a nonlinear microscope. The nonlinear microscope includes a light source, a dichroic mirror, and two spatial light phase modulators. The light source generates a laser beam for generating light of a specific wavelength from a specific type of molecules in an observation object through a nonlinear optical process. The dichroic mirror splits the laser beam into two wavelength components. Each spatial light phase modulator modulates the wavelength components. The wavelength components are multiplexed again after the modulation and are applied to the observation object through a light condenser.